First Christmas
by HNC1997
Summary: Ichigo decided to visit Karakura Town on Christmas. But it maybe didn't turned out as planned. I know, bad summary: Three pair story. IchiRuki, IkkaYumi and ByakLucy.


**Hi everyone. I promised in my latest story that I would write a christmas story. And here it is. I wanted to make a story with more that two couples, so it become three. Enjoy the story, and have a very happy christmas!**

* * *

><p>White. Everything was white. Just some days ago, Soul Society was all yellow and green. Now it was all white, pure white. This was her favorite season. Winter. There was so many things you could do in the winter. Having snowball fights, make a snowman, or snow angels. Sit in front of a big fire and have just a great time. Or just watch the snow fall.<p>

Lucy stood in the window and watch the snow fall. Finally the winter was here. Her first winter here in fact. She have seen many winters in her life. With that, she mean when she where alive, in the world of the living. But she don't remember them begin this beautiful. Spring and summer also was beautiful, but she liked winter more.

'I wonder if soul reapers celebrates christmas?' she thought.

"I don't think I have time. Why did Yamamoto-soutaicho give me some much extra work? I will miss christmas because of him!" She stopped talking. Shit, she was talking to herself again.

"Who are making you miss christmas?" A voice from behind said. Lucy turned around.

"K-Kurosaki-taicho?" Lucy said in surprise. In the hallway stood Ichigo Kurosaki, the 5th squad captain. He just become captain a couple of months ago.

"Yo! How're you doing, Lucy?" He asked.

"I-I'm just fine. Is there a special reason why you are here, Kurosaki-taicho?"

"What do you mean by that?" He was a little confused.

"W-well, you don't use to come here so often. That's why I am asking" she answered.

Ichigo looked just more confused. "Well then. He is in the study. I'll take you to him" She knew that Ichigo's reason to be here, was to meet her captain, Kuchiki Byakuya.

She took him through a lots of corridors and hallways. And soon they reached the study.

"Please, wait here" Lucy told him before knocking on the door and entered. "Taicho. You have a visitor"

"Let him in" He answered her. Lucy waved him to come in. Ichigo walked up to the desk where the 6th squad taicho sat. But Lucy remained in front of the door.

"So? What do you want?" Byakuya asked Ichigo. Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest.

"'So'? That is not a nice way to say 'hi' to a friend! Anyway, don't you think you two work far to hard?" Ichigo asked. Both Lucy and the captain where surprised by the sudden question.

"We don't have any choise. This is one of the only things we have to do. And it's not that hard" Was Byakuya's answer.

"It is as he says. It's not that hard, so we will be fine" Lucy said.

"But still. I think you should take a break, you deserve that. After all it is Christmas now. Both here and in the world of the living." Ichigo said stubborn.

"Ichigo has a point there, Nii-sama" Said a voice behind Lucy. She turned around to see Ichigo's lieutenant Rukia at the door. "You two should really take a break"

"And who do you think would take care of all the desk work?" Lucy said.

"There shouldn't be any more work coming in until next week. You can take a short break on maybe three days. That's short enough" Rukia said.

"Well, we'll see about that. I send Lucy when I have made up my mind" Was Byakuya's final answer before sending both Ichigo and Rukia out.

"You're brother is pretty stubborn, isn't he?" Ichigo asked Rukia as they headed back to the fifth squad barracks.

"Especially when he has made up his mind. But I think he'll say yes"

Back at the study room Byakuya was talking with Lucy about what Ichigo had just said.

"But I think he has a point, Taicho. At least you should take a rest. I can take care of the rest until next week when the new work comes in" Lucy said.

"That doesn't make any sense. You are working a least as much as I do. If not more. If I should take a rest then I think you should too"

"So... it's decided then?"

"Yes. Go and tell Ichigo. Tell him we go to the real world at this weekend" Lucy almost didn't hear the last words. She was already going to the fifth squad barracks, with a big smile on her face.

* * *

><p>At Friday morning Byakuya, Lucy and Rukia met up. Suddenly, Ikkaku and Yumichika came up to them.<p>

"Yo, Ichigo! I see you have get a whole pack of people. Are you bringing whole Soul Society with you or what?" Ikkaku said.

"No" Ichigo said with a giggle. "It's just us. Byakuya and Lucy, Ikkaku and Yumichika is also coming with us"

"It was actually Yumichika's idea from the beginning" Rukia said.

"And a pretty good idea too" Yumichika said with a big smile.

Byakuya and Lucy didn't say a word. Byakuya didn't care about what the others said, and Lucy was just annoyed.

"Well, should we leave then?" Ichigo said after a long time of talking. And then the journiy to the real world began.

* * *

><p>The snow was falling when they got to Karakura town. Lucky enough they where not far away from Urahara's shop.<p>

"Well, this was a surprise" Urahara said. "I'm not so very surprised over you Kurosaki-san and Rukia-san. I'm not surprised over Ikakku and Yumichika either. But I'm surprised over Kuchiki-taicho to get here as well. But, who is the girl who's with him, I wonder?" Urahara said to Ichigo.

"The girl is Kuran Lucy, Renji's replacement. She knocked him out in two fights straight. With both kidou and no zanpaktou" Ichigo said.

"No zanpaktou you said? Well that very good. Very good indeed" He was surprised.

"The idea of coming here was to get away at least three days from Soul Society. And then we need your help. Rukia, Ikkaku and Yumichika can stay at my house over these three days. Rukia always share room with me, (annoyed over that fact) and Ikkaku and Yumichika can use the quest room. But then I have not room for Byakuya and Lucy. Can you help us with that?"

"Of course I can help you. Because, I own you one. Well, there's a hotel not far away from your area, so I'll try to get rooms for these two" Urahara said.

"Great, now I don't have to worry about that any more. Now we can only have some fun" Ichigo said in a relief.

After begin in Urahara's place for an hour, the group moved on to the centrum. It was a lot of people on the streets. Rukia got interested in the different restaurants along the way, while Ikkaku and Yumichika walked for themselves, but Lucy could see that hey where holding hands, secretly.

But she and Byakuya walked a little behind the others. She looked at him when he didn't noticed. He seemed relived that they left Soul Society for a while. She was happy about that.

They soon reached a small market where a lot of people where selling old things they didn't like or didn't want. Ichigo and Rukia looked at one table, Ikkaku and Yumichika at another table, and Lucy and Byakuya walked to watch another table. Lucy looked at the things on the table. It was all kind of stuff, like; mirrors, necklaces, bracelets and other stuff. But one object captured her eye.

A music box. Then she remembered. It looked just like the music box Kohta had. It hurt when her old memories came back to her. She looked up at the woman who sold all the things on that table. She remembered her right away. It was Mayu. She hadn't change at all. She still got her short cut hair, the same brown eyes and the same smile. She didn't react when Byakuya shake her shoulder.

"Lucy, we should move on now" He said. "Are you okay?"

"Oh. Yeah I'm fine. I guess I just spaced out for a moment. But I'm fine" Lucy said before they started to walk again.

They met up with Ichigo, Rukia, Yumichika and Ikkaku just one minute later. They walked along the street, looking at the market or at the people all around. Lucy enjoyed this moment. She felt like she was finally free. Free. That was a word she not had said for a very long time. It's been a long time since she felt free as well. As the time walked by, they soon noticed that it was soon evening. They headed to Urahara's shop again. He had fixed rooms to Byakuya and Lucy at the hotel nearby. Ichigo, Rukia, Ikkaku and Yumichika headed home to Ichigo's place and Byakuya and Lucy headed to the hotel.

* * *

><p>The next day was the Christmas Day. The friends met up outside Byakuya's and Lucy's hotel. You could see that something had happened during the night. Rukia and Ichigo walk and yelled at each other, and Ikkaku and Yumichika looked away from each other, both blushing deeply. They walked through the small market again, trying to see what they mist yesterday. Lucy walked to the table with the music box. Mayu was still there, but a lot of the things where gone. Including the music box. She was disappoint. What was she disappoint of? That she was not fast enough to buy it? Or the fact that a good copy of the old music box Kohta had had been right infront of her eyes, and she had just walked pass it? She didn't know.<p>

After walking around the market, Rukia said she wanted to go to the ice-skating that was nearby. As they got there, there was a lot of people already there. Lucky enough, they got a change to skate. Both Rukia and Lucy where very good at that. They owned all the others, all but Byakuya. He was the only one who didn't skate. He watch instead.

After they had skated for a while, they started to head home. Tomorrow was the day they should go home. Lucy had enjoyed every day they where there. Ichigo and Rukia was still fighting on their way home.

"But I have said 'sorry' a thousand times already! And you're still not happy?" Ichigo said angry.

"Damn right you are!" Rukia yelled back.

"Looks like something have happened during the night" Lucy whispered to Ikkaku.

"Well, I'm not surprised. At least not with those two" He said back, also in a whisper.

"So this is our last day here huh? That's quite sad" Yumichika said.

"Yeah, your right. I wished we could be here longer" Rukia said.

"There will for sure be more moments when we can come back. I'm sure there other moments then we can come back here when it's not christmas" Lucy said.

"But I have said sorry to you so many times, Rukia. How can that not be enough?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"They where not whole-hearted" Rukia answered.

"Then what do I need to say so you can stop begin angry on me?"

"Well~" Rukia said. "The excuses you said was not enough" then she trough a snow ball at Ichigo. "But that will!"

"You little!" Ichigo said as he also made a snow ball and trough at her. He missed Rukia... but he hit Lucy.

"No, now you have gone to far!" She picked up some snow. "NOW IT'S WAR!" She started to trough snowballs at both Ichigo and Rukia. And they trough back at her.

"Snowballs fight!" Ikkaku and Yumichika yelled out in joy. They also started to trough snowballs at the others. After a long while of trough snowballs, Lucy was able to get Byakuya into the fun. And Byakuya seamed to... enjoy it. The gang began to hide from each other, not wanting to get any snowball on them.

* * *

><p>Ikkaku and Yumichika was able to hide around a corner a good distance away. There they stood, catching their breath.<p>

"Well, that was fun!" Ikkaku said.

"At least when you not get a snowball in the eye" Yumichika said.

"Oh, did you get one? Here, let me see"

Yumichika turned to face Ikkaku. He wept away the snow around Yumichika's eye. Then he pressed him to the house wall. He stroke away the hair from Yumichika's face before he bent down and kissed him right on the lips. Yumichika didn't care about trying to push him away, he knew that Ikkaku was far much stronger than he was. And, he also enjoyed the kiss his best friend gave him. So he just swept his armed around Ikakku's neck to get the boy closer to him.

* * *

><p>Lucy had hide around another corner, and she saw the two boys, just at the other side of the rode. She smiled to herself. At least they where happy. Ichigo and Rukia had stopped trough snowballs, and Ichigo had just take Rukia in his arms and spin her around. Rukia had just swept her arms around Ichigo's neck and smiled. But Byakuya was nowhere to be seen. She started to look after him. She found him, right under a tree not so far away. A bench stood there just under it. And he had something behind him, on the bench. Finally he notice her.<p>

"Hi Lucy" He said.

"Hi taicho. Oh, sorry. I'm mean Byakuya" She totally forgot that she should not call him 'taicho' in the world of the living.

"It's fine. I know it's hard to remember that kind of thing" Byakuya said. "Come over here" Lucy walked over to him. He placed his hand behind him.

"What's that thing behind you?" Lucy wondered.

"Oh, um... no big deal really" He said while blushing a little. "Uhm... It's for you" He took up the thing he had behind his back. "I didn't had time to wrap it. Sorry" Lucy couldn't believe her eyes.

It was the music box. The music box that Mayu sold. "I saw that the music box interested you, so... uhm... yeah, I though that you would like it" He turned his face away. He was really blushing now.

Lucy looked at the music box. Then she put it down on the ground, took one step forward, and then run into his arms. She stood up on tiptoe, swept her arms around his shoulders, and caught his lips in a light kiss. Surprised by the sudden kiss, Byakuya took one step backwards, and then fell down on the ground, with Lucy on the top. Even though they landed on the ground, they didn't pull away from the kiss. Byakuya put his hand on the back of her head, trying to pull her a little closer. Soon the kiss grow more passionate. And after a while, they pulled away to get some air.

"Thank you" She replay those two word three time while burring her face in his chest. "I love it. Thank you very much!"

"I'm happy that you like it" Byakuya said. He sat up, with Lucy on his lap. Then he pulled her closer for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Next day was the day they should go home. As Ichigo opened the senkaimon, Byakuya got passed everyone, and down to Lucy. He put a hand on her waist and pulled her a little closer to him. But he knew that he had to let got when they got into Soul Society. So he would remember this moment. As long as he could. The senkaimon opened, and everyone walked in, their days in the real world was over. But Byakuya and Lucy had promised one thing. To one day return to back there. To start over. Only to two of them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, that was that story. With that finished, I can start with the second part of my old story. Hope you enjoyed this story. And Please, Review!<strong>


End file.
